Love At Last
by AllYouWanted-x
Summary: McStizzie fanfic but also loads of Mer and quite a lot of the other characters! Please Read and Review! x
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe what is happening with George and Izzie, Ahhhhh! Why Shonda Why? I need my McStizzie like now so that's why I wrote this fanfic, it's my first one so please be nice about it and read and review!

_**Chapter 1**_

Izzie slowly sat up. She was in a hotel room and the person who's room she was in was in the shower. 'Oh My God', she had to get out of there before her one night stand came out of the bathroom.

She picked up most of her clothes of the floor, opened the hotel door and ran towards the elevator.

"Alex!" She exclaimed with a look of surprise on her face as he came out of door opposite the lift.

"Izzie," he said trying to put a non-guilty look on his face.

"Alex," said Addison stepping out of the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she seen Izzie.

Izzie stood opening and closing her mouth like a fish unable to find words to say when Mark Sloane appeared from around the corner.

"Sloane!" Alex and Addison practically shouted at the exact same time.

Mark looked at the three people standing in the hallway, put on his best McSteamy face and grinned as he said, "Well this is awkward."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" said Izzie, "Please tell me I did not sleep with you last night?"

"Aww Stevens, come on I wasn't that bad was I?" he said smiling.

"I cannot believe that this is happening to me!" she whined as she pushed open the door next to the lift and flew down the stairs.

Addison turned around and went into her room with Alex following close behind leaving Mark standing in the hallway by himself.

Izzie was in a cab on her way to the hospital when some of the memories of the night before returned to her.

_She sat in Joe's bar drinking tequila shots, trying to drown out memories of her sex with George. _

"_Go away," she said as the plastic surgeon Mark Sloane sat down on the stool next to her. _

"_Excuse me," he replied in an angry voice, "I don't think you realize that I'm your boss Dr Stevens!" _

"_You know what? I really don't care. I am not in the mood for your sarcastic, degrading and chauvinistic comments and your pathetic attempts to flirt with me. Usually because you are my boss I flirt back but I've just had one of the worst days of my life and I cannot be bothered talking to someone like you right now, Even if you are McSteamy!" _

_Mark ignored her and sat down on the stool anyway. When she shot him a furious look he said, "Don't worry Stevens I'm not in that kind of mood either."_

_She stared at him; McSteamy didn't feel like flirting, his problems must be worse than hers. He always felt like flirting. _

"_Why did you do it?" she asked him, "Why did you sleep with Addison when Derek was your best friend?"_

_Now it was McSteamy's turn to stare. Whatever he had been expecting her to say when she opened her mouth, it certainly hadn't been that. Before she gave him a chance to answer however, she continued to speak. _

"_I slept with George two nights ago. I mean, you know, my day started off normally, well if you count normal as Alex moving into your house and walking in on you when you're in the shower and Meredith letting him move in because she's trying this thing when she's all bright and shiny instead of dark and twisty. I hadn't talked to George in ages because of Callie but then last night he comes over coz they had a fight and Callie threw him out of the hotel and well you know we ended up having a lot to drink and next thing you know I wake up and there we are. In the same bed. Naked!" _

"_You slept with O'Malley?" asked Sloane his eyes wide in surprise. "That's…that's…" He trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence. _

"_Tell me about it," she said as she poured more tequila down her throat. "He told Callie about it and he's not spoken to me since he told me that Callie had asked, no wait, told him to choose between me and her and well…hmm…let's see…guess who he chose? Her!"_

_Mark was obviously unsure what to say and after a few minutes of silence he answered the first question she asked him._

"_I slept with Addison because…because I thought I was in love with her." Mark didn't look at her instead he stared down at his drink. "Derek treated her like crap. He was never there for her and when he was there he never treated her like he treats Meredith. She was upset and I was there when he wasn't."_

_Mark looked away from his drink and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "She told me she loved me." She could hear the hurt in his voice. "We tried to live together for two months but it was obvious that I wasn't what she wanted so I cheated on her. After the ferryboat and the Meredith incident she told me that if I went without sex for 60 days we could try having a proper relationship. I agreed to that and said I would do it if she didn't have any sex either. Out of both of us I never thought that she would be the one to break our deal until today when I walked into the on-call room and found her having sex with Karev". _

_She gasped in surprise. "Wait that's who Alex's secret girlfriend is. I never seen that one coming," she said, still recovering from the shock. _

"_I'm not pissed off about Karev," Mark continued, "I'm mad about the fact that I threw away my friendship with Derek believing that she loved me. He is, was like my brother and now he hates me and I threw that away for nothing."_

"_Well here's to bad days, crappy relationships and ruined friendships," she said raising her glass in the air and swallowing her 7th shot of tequila. _

That was all she remembered. How drunk had she been? What was she going to do?

* * *

"What's up with you and Alex?" Christina asked Izzie. 

"Nothing!" Alex and Izzie said in unison. The 5 interns were in the locker room but George was standing on the other side of the lockers as if to make sure nobody could say that he was near Izzie let alone talking to her.

Alex and Izzie had carefully avoided each other after the embarrassing incident in the hotel but it hadn't taken long for Christina and Meredith to notice the tension between their two friends.

Meredith looked at Alex who was pretending to be looking at something in his locker and said, "Yes there is. There is so something going on between you two. Oh My God!" Meredith screamed. "Did you two sleep together coz you know this is how George and I acted when we slept together."

"Ohhh, good theory Mer, Evil Spawn and Dr Model doing the McNasty."

"Shut up Christina! Alex and I didn't sleep together; I don't know why you would think that? Just because we're temporarily living together don't assume that we're going to sleep together. And anyway Christina why are you worrying about me and Alex? You have bigger problems to worry about like you and Burke for example." Izzie shut her locker door and stormed out of the room muttering something under her breath.

"Bitter and pissed off Barbie's back," Christina laughed following Izzie out the door, "I like her so much better this way!"

"Seriously Alex, what is going on between you and Izzie?"

"Seriously Meredith, nothing is going on between us, this morning was just, was just and yeah well ermmm yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

Alex got up and left the room and George came over and sat down next to Meredith. Meredith looked at him. "George please will you just make up with Izzie, it's not just her fault you know, I'm pretty sure she didn't force you into anything, you were both just drunk and it was a stupid mistake."

"Meredith! That stupid mistake almost cost me the most important thing in my life. I have a wife, who I cheated on and she's willing to give me a second chance as long as I don't talk to Izzie. I've been married less than a month and I've already messed up big time. I want to make my marriage work and so if I have to not talk to Izzie for that to happen then I will do it."

"George, she's your best friend."

"No Meredith, she was my best friend, now she's not!"

Meredith was left sitting on the bench by herself as George left the room. She really hoped George and Izzie could work things out but right now that didn't seem possible.

Meredith ran out the room her mind full of ideas about the whole Izzie/Alex situation. She _really_ wanted to know had happened that morning.

_there used to be a time  
when you're the only one that you could see  
you built a wall to keep you free  
you saw it all so perfectly _

you divided everything  
you had into a thousand parts with names  
it made it easier to place the blame  
but it never really was the same

but you forgot the reason why  
you had to be alone to breathe  
something from your history  
or have you lost your memory

but now it seems your baggage  
is the only thing that you can bring  
you had a lie for everything  
and now your world is crumbling

so now you find you're on your own  
you find you're on your own  
trying to find your way back home  
trying to find your way back

**Dishwalla - Find Your Way Back Home**

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Sould I continue? Please please please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the people who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!x_

_**Chapter 2**_

Izzie in her haste to leave the locker room, turned the corner and walked straight into Dr Bailey.

"Watch it Stevens. Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"No reason Dr Bailey, just heard about Dr Burke's patient that got admitted last night and you know wanted to check it out."

"And what patient would that be Dr Stevens?" Bailey asked clearly not believing a word that had come out of Izzie's mouth.

"Ermmm you know the…the…"

"Uhu".

Bailey eyed her up and down finally handing her one of the charts she was carrying. "You're with Addison Montgomery today," she said turning the corner.

Izzie felt better. Although the thought of facing Addison was humiliating she was relieved she hadn't been assigned to Sloane for the day. That would be so embarrassing and Izzie was dreading the next time she'd have to speak to him. She looked at the chart, took a deep breath and headed towards room E19.

* * *

Mark stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the locker room. He remembered the events of the night before, which was weird as he was pretty sure between himself and Izzie that they had drank half the bar including all the tequila and vodka.

Mark was surprised to find that he had actually enjoyed the conversation he had had with the blonde doctor. He hadn't had anyone to properly talk to since Addison and Derek but last night he had found himself feeling at home for the first time since coming to Seattle.

His pager vibrated and Christina Yang came up to him holding a chart in her hands looking at him expectantly. He was pulled back to reality when he realized she was his intern.

"Dr Yang," he said trying to smile when he found himself upset at the thought that it would probably be hours before he got to see Stevens again. As he led Christina through to the patient's room he thought about how he was going to persuade Izzie to go out on a date with him.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery," Izzie said hesitantly stepping into room E19.

"Dr Stevens, this is Mrs Clinton she is pregnant with twins and is in for…" Addison continued. When she had eventually finished talking, she walked out of the room with Izzie close behind.

"About this morning," Addison started to say her face turning the same shade as her hair, "well I'm guessing from your face that Alex hadn't told you about me and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for you having to find out that way."

Izzie took a deep breath. Now it was her turn. "No it's fine seriously I just got a bit of a shock seeing you two together but you're good for him so it's good, you know, all good." She knew what Addison was going to say next.

"So you and…"

Izzie interrupted her. "Just a mistake, a very drunken mistake, I was drunk, like really drunk and I can't remember anything at all.

"It's fine Stevens it was just a bit humiliating for all of us, well probably not for Mark he doesn't seem to embarrass that easily".

"Yeah I noticed."

* * *

Meredith and Alex were both put on Derek's case and for once, Alex noticed, Shepherd wasn't getting most of her attention, he was.

"Meredith why do you care anyway? You never used to be this nosy."

"Well that's what living with Izzie will do to you if you're not careful."

"Well I better hurry up and find another place to live then," Alex retorted.

"Funny, Alex, funny," said Meredith rolling her eyes. "Please, please, please will you just tell me what happened?"

Alex looked at her, she was close to getting on her knees and begging him right there and then.

"Fine Meredith if you stop hassling me I will tell you?"

"Deal," answered Meredith shaking his outstretched hand.

"Ok well you know how I didn't stay in the house last night I stayed at a hotel with my sort of girlfriend."

"Ohhh who's that?"

"Meredith do you wanna hear this story?" Alex said feeling impatient; He knew he shouldn't be telling her this but Izzie and Sloane, that was just weird.

"Sorry, continue."

"Ok anyway so I left the hotel room and there was Izzie waiting for the lift. It was a bit awkward at first and then it got worse when she seen who came out of the room I was in. Then someone else came to the lift and that person was the person who Izzie had slept with!"

Meredith was in shock. "Seriously. Izzie's slept with someone else already. Seriously. A day after George and ohhh forget that, who did she sleep with?" Alex didn't answer instead he looked over to where Christina was standing with Sloane.

Meredith's shouts echoed back and forth across the room. "SERIOUSLY! SERIOUSLY!"

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream_

**Simple Plan - Untitled**

* * *

_My internet's not been working for ages now so I've already wrote alot of this story but please tell me if you have any ideas about what I can do, I'm not too sure where this story is going but reviews would help..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Mark looked up searching for Meredith Grey. He had recognized her voice as the shouts of "Seriously" had become even louder.

"What the hell is she screaming about?" said Christina trying to block out the sound. "Meredith!" she yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

Meredith didn't answer her; instead she got off her seat next to Alex and walked over to Mark and Christina. Mark instantly knew what Meredith was shouting about.

"You!" she yelled pointing at Mark. "What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping with Izzie?"

The whole hospital must have heard that.

"You and Izzie, McSteamy and Izzie, that's like Barbie and freaking Ken," said Christina. "That's why Alex and her weren't speaking this morning."

"Meredith, Oh My God!" Izzie screamed coming out from a patient's room. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Know half the hospital knows my business."

Izzie took off and Meredith and Christina bolted after her while everybody in the room turned to stare at Mark.

"Nothing to stare at people, so me and Stevens had sex, get over it already and get back to work."

* * *

Mark was waiting for the lift to close. He was in it by himself until Izzie came running up to it and forced her way in past the closing doors.

She took a deep breath and started speaking. "I just want you to know that I cannot remember much about last night but I want you to know that I do not usually sleep with random men and I am not…"

"We didn't sleep together," he said interrupting her.

"We didn't, oh thank god,"

Mark smiled at her sarcastically, "That just made me feel so good."

Izzie's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Well if we didn't have sex then why did I wake up in your hotel room practically naked?"

"You woke up in my hotel room because you were so drunk that it would've been unsafe to leave you by yourself and when I took you back to your house no-one was in. As for the being practically naked well that would have been you begging me to have sex with you and even going as far as to remove your top and trousers before falling asleep on my bed."

Izzie gulped as the memories came flooding back to her. Everything he said was true except from that part about her begging. Ok she did ask him a few times to have sex with her but she was pretty sure she didn't beg. She didn't beg guys for sex. She didn't.

The lift opened and Mark walked out winking at her as he passed through the doors.

* * *

Meredith came and sat down on the end of Izzie's bed. Izzie looked up from the book she was reading.

"Iz, I'm sorry for telling the whole hospital you slept with Mark!"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"You didn't?"

"Nope I was so drunk that he took me back to his hotel room and I just stayed the night, no sex."

"Oh well that just makes what I did worse. Sorry I was just so surprised and in shock."

Izzie smiled at her. "It's fine Mer, by tomorrow everyone will be talking about which doctor Olivia gave syphilis to this time."

"Or which Nurse Alex gave it to" Meredith laughed.

"It's not a nurse Alex is doing the dirty with."

"Who is he sleeping with please just tell me?"

"No Meredith that's evil I can't."

"Look if he hadn't told me about you in the hotel then half actually the whole hospital wouldn't think that you slept with Mark."

Izzie had an internal debate with herself about whether to spill the beans on Alex. She decided to spill. "Ok he's sleeping with your boyfriend's ex-wife."

"Addison and Alex, seriously? That's weird."

Izzie closed her book, "tell me about it."

* * *

Meredith Grey was walking towards him. Great just what he needed another lecture on how not to treat Izzie. Derek had caught him just as he left the hospital the night before.

"_Don't hurt her Mark, I mean it she's already been through enough this year and she doesn't need you treating her like crap." _

"Dr Grey, if you've come to give me a lecture about Izzie then I'm sorry to tell you that your boyfriend has already beaten you to it."

"I didn't. I just came here to ask you how you feel about her. I'm not going to give you a big speech; I'm just asking you to be careful; she doesn't deserve to be hurt again, especially since George refuses to talk to her and her ex is dating her boss."

"Well," said Mark, "it's good for you that I don't plan on using her or hurting her."

Meredith blinked, "You don't?"

"No, Meredith, as hard as you find it to believe, I don't," Mark said closing the chart he was working on and walking away.

* * *

Derek drank his coffee smiling as Meredith came over to him.

"Hey hunny, How are you?"

"I'm ok," she said.

"What's up," he asked her.

"Well your ex-wife is sleeping with Alex."

This surprised Derek but it didn't make him feel anything else. He still loved Addison, not in the way he loved Meredith but he still felt a strange need to protect her and make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine with that, I just never imagined Addison as the toy boy type," he said laughing, "but then I didn't imagine that Izzie would be stupid enough to sleep with Mark either."

"She didn't sleep with him," Meredith corrected.

"She didn't? But you told me that she did," said a clearly confused Derek.

"Yeah well she didn't, turns out he took her back to his hotel because she was completely drunk and out of it. No sex at all. Weird huh?

"He likes her."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if he didn't like her then he would have slept with her. It would've been perfect if she was drunk because he could take advantage of her and blame it on the drink but he never. Why? Because he really likes her and he doesn't treat girls he likes like he treats his one night stands he treats girls he likes like I don't know, like they have feelings. And there was me thinking that he was joking earlier on when he said he wouldn't hurt her."

Now Meredith was the one who was confused. "Ok I didn't understand any of that but I'll take your word for it."

_Today they asked me, "what do you always seem to find?"  
But though I could not answer I'd have lost my way  
And I could tell that this ain't right  
The morning sunrise seemed to ask me why I tried  
To find the strength in people who had never thought about a different way of life  
It just doesn't seem that easy _

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to be  
I don't know how to change from being me  
I don't know what to say  
Maybe another day  
I'll stop getting lost and find my way, home  
All I know is gone...

But the storms of weather, you know they don't seem to be as bad  
If you think there's hope from here and there's a life you should now have  
I don't have answers and no questions spring to mind  
So here I've ended up now, there's no more signs and the roads are blocked  
Aw, man...  
It just doesn't seem that easy

I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to be  
I don't know how to change from being me

**Lostprohpets - I Don't Know **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I promised chapter 4 would be longer but I'd already wrote it so it's not that much longer than chapter 3 but I've only wrote 5 chapters so I promise chapter will be a lot longer. Enjoy..._

_**Chapter 4**_

Mark stopped his car as he reached the bar. He got out and walked into Joe's where Alex's birthday party was in full swing. He saw Izzie sitting on a stool talking to Joe and he immediately went to her. She looked gorgeous. She wasn't wearing anything particularly exciting just some jeans and a black top but she stood out from the crowd and that was one of the things that Mark liked about her.

He walked up and took the empty seat beside her.

"That's not vodka you're drinking, is it?" he grinned. "And there was me thinking that you'd stripped the bar clear of that."

"Actually Mark it's water and if I remember correctly you were the one that drank most of the vodka, I drank the tequila."

"Ok then, if there's still alcohol left in this place let me buy you a drink? I would say vodka but you're probably never going to drink that again so I'm going to buy you a beer."

"I don't like beer." Izzie stated sipping her water.

"Everyone likes beer."

"No they don't."

"Ok they don't but you do."

"Ok I like beer but you're not buying me one because there is no way that I'm getting drunk again!"

Mark smirked at her, "how is one beer gonna get you drunk? Unless you're a lightweight."

"I am not a lightweight," an annoyed Izzie said. "It just so happens that the last two times I started off with one drink, I ended up completely pissed and sleeping with my best friend and having a sleepover in my boss' hotel room." Izzie smiled and finished off her glass of water. "And if you think that by calling me a lightweight I'll get mad and drink just to prove to you that I'm not one then you're sadly mistaken coz that's not what's going to happen."

Mark loved it when Izzie got worked up; it was part of what made her so sexy. "What is going to happen then?"

"Well what's going to happen is that I'm going to go and talk to Christina," she looked over to where Christina was sitting in the corner of the bar, "and then I'm going home." Mark smiled; "by myself" she added smiling back at him.

"Actually what's going to happen is tomorrow night, me and you are going out. On a date." As he was speaking he had gotten off his stool and he was now standing so close to Izzie that he could've counted every freckle on her face.

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So I'll pick you up at 7," he said walking away. When he reached the door he turned around and shouted, "Oh and Stevens, be ready, I don't like to be kept waiting!"

Izzie touched her lips. Was he being serious? Did he actually want to go out with her or did he just want to use her for sex? She sat down next to Christina.

"So how's McSteamy?" Christina had obviously been watching Mark and Izzie from across the room.

"We're going out on a date tomorrow night."

"Really and you agreed to that?"

Izzie sighed, "No he kissed me and left before I could say a word."

"Yeah I seen that."

"Thought you might have. What should I do?"

Christina looked at Izzie like she was stupid. "Ehh, Izzie, it's McSteamy, if you don't go tomorrow night then you are an idiot and I will gladly take your place."

"Thanks Christina you've just made my problem so much better." Izzie's voice was dripping with sarcasm but she bit her lip when she realized Christina was serious.

"Really, you think that I should go? I mean what if all he wants is sex?"

"Even better!"

* * *

It was the morning after the party and Izzie was sitting in the kitchen with Alex. 

"So I heard about your date with McSteamy tonight."

"We're not dating we're just going out for dinner or I actually have no idea what we're doing, probably just dinner." Izzie poured herself some cereal and looked up to find Alex watching her. "Alex don't give me that look."

"What look?" he said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about and I know you think that I don't know what I'm doing but I do."

"Are you sure about that? He's an ass."

"Yeah to you, not to me. I seen another side of him the other night and if I want to go out with him then I'm going to go out with him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Thanks Alex, but you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine besides if you don't stop going on about it I'll tell everyone about your secret lover."

"Talking about Addison are we?" Meredith asked walking into the room. Alex jumped as Meredith sat down at the table.

"Izzie! I can't believe you told her."

"Why not? You told everyone that Mark and I had sex."

"Well," Alex spluttered, "that was a completely different situation."

"Alex how was that a completely different situation?"

Alex didn't have an answer so instead he said to Meredith "Izzie's going on a date with Sloane tonight."

"Really," Meredith smiled, "good for you Iz."

Izzie smiled back at Meredith then she turned to Alex and mouthed the words 'Addison Montgomery'.

* * *

She threw another dress on the bed. Nothing was working for her. She had tried on 4 dresses, 5 skirts and 7 tops and yet not one of her outfits seemed right. Izzie picked up her favourite two dresses off the bed. 

She needed some help.

"Meredith, can you come in here for a minute," she shouted.

Meredith opened the door, "Sure Iz, what is it?"

"I need help, like major help. I have my date in two hours and I can't decide what to wear. Blue or red?"

"Does it matter? You'll look hot in either one."

Izzie sighed, "Meredith it's a good job you don't date a lot, first dates matter. I have to have the right dress on so please will you just help me."

Meredith rolled her eyes, she didn't see what the big deal was but Izzie looked as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Emm ok, the blue one looks cute but the red one's sexier."

"That's not helping!"

"Sorry, go with the red one, definitely the red."

Izzie smiled at her, "Ok, I'll wear the red."

"So I take it you're excited about your date then?"

"Yeah but I'm scared. This is the first date that I've been on since Denny and I feel like I'm betraying him somehow."

"Izzie, don't be silly. I know you miss him but you're not betraying him. You'll never forget about him and you will always love him and that's ok but you can also love other people. He wants you to be happy."

Izzie raised her eyebrows, "_wants_ me to be happy."

"Wants, wanted same thing, I was never very good at English you know tenses past, future, present that sort of thing," she muttered shutting the door on her way out.

Izzie changed into the red dress and started on her hair. She held up the mass of curls in her hand. She had no idea what to do with it; sometimes her hair was so unmanageable. She straightened it only to change her mind and pick up her curling irons.

In the end, Izzie's hair was in loose curls and she was wearing the red dress with a pair of silver heels. Her face wasn't plastered in make up instead she only had on a light layer of foundation, mascara and lip gloss. Sometimes less was more.

_You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain_  
_Do you know _

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

**Aslyn – Be The Girl**

_Please please please review! Thanks for reading and special thanks to the people that review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll try to update again soon but I've got to study I have a lot of exams in a few weeks. I'll probably update by thursday at the latest! Please R&R x_

_**Chapter 5 **_

"Hey," she said opening the door, "let's go."

Mark started to say that she was late but he was silenced when he looked at her. Last night she looked she looked amazing but tonight she was breathtaking. That was the only word he could use to describe her.

"You're late," he accused.

"Yeah by like two minutes but I mean if you're that bothered I'll just go back inside and watch a DVD with Meredith and Derek.

"Who said anything about me being bothered?" he grinned. "The only place you're going is with me."

"Good," she said they walked down the stairs. He followed her and opened the car door. Normally his date would have by now complimented his car but Izzie had barely looked at it.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he started to drive.

"To this Italian place I found about a week after moving here."

"I like Italian food."

"I thought you might," he said winking at her.

The journey took about 15 minutes and was passed with Izzie telling Mark the gossip of Seattle Grace. He learned more in 15 minutes than he had in the few months that he had been there.

They arrived at the restaurant and Mark, with every intention of being the perfect gentleman took Izzie's hand when she got out of the car and led her towards the entrance.

About an hour had passed and Izzie was amazed at how easy she found it to talk to Mark. She rarely ever connected with anyone this much on a first date. They had got onto the topic of family and Mark was telling her about his.

"I'm not very close to my family, my dad died when I was younger and my mum well she was never around that much." Izzie could see that it was painful for him to talk about it so she told him about her mum.

"My mum wasted all her money, which wasn't very much, on stupid stuff like fortune tellers and drugs. That's why I had to go into modelling, the money I earned as a waitress was used to pay off her debts. I turned 18, I left and I've talked to my mum about once since then. I'm sorry about your dad, were you close to him?"

"Yeah, I was. What about you?"

Izzie gave him a sad smile, "I didn't know my dad. My mum was a really big slut."

"Don't worry my mum is a really big bitch." Izzie laughed and Mark smiled, when she laughed her whole face lit up, he just wished she did it more.

They finished their meal, Mark paid for it and they left the restaurant. "Thanks for dinner Mark. Surprisingly I actually had a really great time."

"Surprisingly," said Mark, raising his eyebrows.

Izzie raised hers too, "Yeah surprisingly."

She was taken by surprise as Mark kissed her passionately. She responded immediately by slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted awhile and when they pulled apart Izzie was the first one to speak. "So I would invite you back to mine but Meredith and Derek will probably be there and that means we wouldn't really be alone."

"No problem, I think I have a place we can go."

"Good," said Izzie grabbing his hand and pulling him to his car.

The journey to the hotel only took about 10 minutes but to Izzie that felt like a lifetime. They ran out of the car, past reception and into the lift. When Mark kissed her it was like something inside her was waking up, for the first time since Denny she felt alive.

Mark fumbled with the key card to his hotel room, finally opening the door and stumbling to the bed. He had removed Izzie's top and was in the middle of unhooking her bra. He couldn't do this if she wasn't ready. "Iz, are you sure about this?"

She didn't need to think about her answer, "Yeah Mark I'm sure."

* * *

Mark woke up with Izzie lying in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping that he left her in bed and went in for a shower. He hadn't been this happy since New York, he got on so well with Izzie and last night had been perfect.

Izzie was gone when he came out of the shower but she had left a note on his pillow.

_Sorry I left without telling you but I'm already late for rounds and I have to go home and change first._

_See you at the hospital, thanks for last night, I had a great time._

_Love Iz, x_

Mark smiled at the thought of seeing Izzie again. Reading the time off his watch he realized that he was late as well and had surgery in an hour, so he quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital.

"So Izzie didn't come home last night?" Mark heard the question in Meredith's statement.

"I guess you're my intern for the day then?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not actually, I'm on my way to the clinic and thought I'd come over and talk to you."

"Interesting. If you want to know where Izzie was last night you should ask Izzie, Dr Grey."

"Shut up, since when have you ever called me Dr Grey and I would have asked Izzie but I've not seen her because she didn't come home last night."

"Is that so?"

"Well you would know."

"Yes I would." Mark smiled smugly.

"So you're not going to tell me anything about last night then."

"Nope, as I said before if you want to know about last night then you should ask Izzie."

"Fine then be that way," said Meredith stomping off.

"Well if you're not my intern then who is?" Mark shouted at Meredith.

"That would be me," Izzie said, taking the chart out of his hands. "Did you get the note I left this morning?"

"Yes, and seeing as though you had, I quote, 'a great time' how about we do it again? Say tonight?"

Izzie pursed her lips, "hmm how could I say no to that?"

"You couldn't."

"Ok well Meredith and Derek are out tonight so come over about 6:30. I'll cook."

Mark put on a disappointed face, "Tonight, on second thoughts, I'm busy and it's a shame I really wanted to try your food as well."

Izzie slapped him playfully, "shut up I'm a good cook."

Mark raised his eyebrows, "really?"

"Really, well no not exactly, I'm amazing at baking but not so good at cooking. I mean I'm still pretty good at it I'm just better at the cakes and stuff but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to muck food up."

"Ok 6:30 it's a date."

"Yes it is." Izzie opened that chart she was holding and asked, "So what am I to do today anyway?"

"Right now you have to check on Mr Johnson who is in room 13 and once you have checked on him go and get his test results then come and find me."

"Sure is that all?"

Mark took some money out of his pocket and handed it to Izzie, "And to think I almost forgot, a blueberry scone and a bone dry cappuccino." He didn't actually want anything to eat or drink he just wanted to see her reaction. She reacted exactly how he thought she would.

"That's not even funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Haven't we had this conversation before, I distinctly remember me telling you where to go."

"Yeah and you ended up getting what I asked for."

Izzie shoved the money back into Mark's hand, "Well not this time." She smiled and left to check on Mr Johnson.

* * *

Meredith had caught her in the locker room. "So what happened last night?"

"I fed the beast." Izzie replied happily.

"Seriously, how was it?"

Izzie smiled, "Great."

"So are you guys like dating now?"

Izzie's smile turned to a frown. "I'm not sure, I seen this whole other side of him last night which was amazing, I just hope he doesn't go back to being a major ass."

"I don't think he will."

"Why?"

"Just something Derek said. He really likes you Iz,"

"OMG Meredith you gave him that protective friends speech didn't you?"

"No," she was such a bad liar, "ok maybe I did but I'm glad I did and trust me Izzie he does really like you and it wasn't just me I think Christina said something to him as well."

Izzie could imagine what Christina had said. Izzie acted like she was mad but in fact she was touched that her friends cared so much.

"So tonight there's a change of plans, I'm cooking Derek and I dinner at the house."

"You're cooking?" Izzie said in disbelief.

"Yes it's like our 6 month anniversary and I want to do something special."

"Take him to a ferryboat." If they were at the house that screwed up her plans. "You can't cook and anyway I invited Mark over for dinner because I thought you and Derek were going out."

"Well can't the four of us just have dinner?"

"Yeah that'll be fun considering that your boyfriend completely hates mine and can't stand him."

"This is perfect they can become friends again, Mark will thank you for it."

"No Meredith, not happening."

"Izzie please, I already told Derek to come over at 7 and I'm getting off at lunch so I can spend the day cooking, I'll cook all the meals which means you won't have to lift a finger."

"But you can't cook!"

"I can, I swear I've got all these cookbooks and everything."

"You mean my cookbooks?"

"Precisely!"

"Fine but don't blame me when this turns out to be a disaster and now if you will excuse me I have to find Mark and tell him that tonight's plans have changed."

Meredith hugged Izzie, "thanks so much Izzie, tonight's going to be so good."

Izzie smiled but groaned inwardly at the thought of having to eat Meredith's food.

* * *

"Here are the results you asked for," said Izzie handing over the Mr Johnson's test results.

"No scone or cappuccino?"

"Nope."

"It's ok I'm sure dinner tonight will be great."

"Well, about that. It's Meredith and Derek's 6 month anniversary; I mean how pathetic is that? Have you ever heard of such a thing? Yeah well anyway she wants to cook him dinner which means that she is now cooking for the four of us. Meredith isn't the world's greatest cook in fact the last time Meredith cooked, George got food poisoning. She hasn't cooked since."

"Dinner with Derek are you sure that's a good idea? He really hates me."

"With good reason."

"That hurts." Mark said sarcastically.

"Well it's true. Meredith thinks it's a good idea, she said you can become friends with him again which will never happen. No offence intended"

"None taken but she's right that could work. He's already kind of forgiven me."

"Yeah in your dreams maybe."

Mark ignored Izzie's comment. "Trust me by the end of the night he won't even remember why he left New York."

"How do you plan for that to happen?"

"Trust me," he said mischievously.

"Am I the only one who thinks tonight is a bad idea?" Izzie asked.

"No, I'm sure Derek does too."

"Yeah if Meredith even tells him about it."

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

**Sixpence None the Richer – Kiss Me**

So what does everyone think should happen at dinner…Should Mer's meal be nice or a complete disaster and should Mark and Derek become friends again…please review!

Love Gemma x


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to update till Thursday because of studying but that's not going so well so here is chapter six the not so long awaited dinner with Mer/Der….. _

_**Chapter 6**_

She found Mark standing at the top of the steps holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of tequila.

"Who are they for?" Izzie asked eyeing the flowers.

"Well these are for you," he said handing over the flowers, "and this," he held up the tequila, "is for Meredith."

Izzie kissed him briefly then invited him in.

She banged on the kitchen door, "Meredith, come here for a minute!"

A harassed Meredith opened the door, "Izzie what is it? I'm trying to cook. Hey Mark."

Mark nodded politely, "I just need these put in water and Mark brought tequila for you."

Meredith grabbed the bottle and flowers and slammed the door shut. Izzie and Mark went into the living room. "So I would offer you a drink but Chef Grey won't let me in her kitchen."

"That's cool I can wait. I even have some ideas about what we can do while we're waiting."

"Oh really, care to share?" Mark pulled Izzie closer to him and started kissing her softly.

"Oh please get a room." Izzie and Mark broke apart to find Derek standing in the hall.

"Aww come on Derek you love seeing me make out!"

"Shut up Mark," he looked around,"Where's Meredith and Iz, why aren't you in the kitchen."

"Meredith is in the kitchen and I'm not in there because I'm not cooking," Izzie replied.

Derek came and sat down on the sofa, "she's cooking? When she said she was cooking I thought you would be the one making the food."

"Same but she's not let me in the kitchen at all."

"Is she really that bad a cook?" Mark asked, he didn't know why they were making such a fuss.

"You have no idea," Derek answered. "Remember the time that Kathleen tried to cook Nancy the birthday dinner?"

Mark laughed at the memory, "Yeah?"

"Well when Meredith cooks, anything she makes turns out ten times worse that Kathleen's meal did."

"Ohhh, that's bad."

"Who's Kathleen?"

"My sister, she's a shrink."

Izzie nodded, "interesting. I wish she would hurry up, I'm so hungry I've not had anything to eat since lunch."

Mark gasped, "That long?"

Izzie glared at him, "I like my food!"

As if on queue, Meredith came and told them to go sit at the table. Derek gulped but was the first one to sit down. Mark was next. Izzie took a deep breath and sank down in her chair. "Dear god help us," she muttered.

Meredith handed out plates and cutlery then put dishes of food in the middle of the table. No one moved.

"Come on, it is not that bad in fact maybe if you try it, you will find you actually enjoy it." Meredith was getting annoyed now.

Izzie and Derek mumbled something about waiting for Meredith to start first. "Don't listen to them," said Mark, "I'll eat your food it looks delicious."

Meredith looked at Derek and Izzie as if to say 'at least he cares'.

"Thanks Mark."

Mark put some chicken casserole on his plate, Derek took the lamb and Izzie took some of the pasta. The food as they had been expecting tasted like crap but they all put on cheery faces and told Meredith that her food was superb.

To Izzie's surprise the conversation wasn't awkward at all. She was amazed that Derek didn't see straight through Mark's ploy to win back his friend. It was obvious what he was doing. He started off talking about college and when they were kids and about 10 minutes later Derek was laughing and joking with him.

They then moved onto the subject of basketball and then they got into what seemed to be an old argument about whether rap or rock music was better. Before the end of the main course they had arranged to meet at Joe's for drinks the next night. Mark had been right Derek had forgotten why he had left New York. Meredith sat with an 'I told you so' look on her face. Her plan to make the two men friends again had worked.

"Mer, I'm proud of you. You cooked without burning the kitchen down and you didn't even have any help."

Meredith looked extremely pleased with herself, "thanks Iz, it wasn't that hard really."

"Is that why no one was allowed near the kitchen?"

"No Mark, no one was allowed in the kitchen because I didn't want them to see what I was doing."

"Well hunny, it tasted great," complimented Derek.

"You're welcome everyone. Now are you ready for dessert?"

"You even baked," said Izzie, "wait until I tell Christina."

"Yep that's right I baked muffins especially for you Iz. Hold on and I'll go and get them."

When Meredith came back through with the muffins she placed one in front of Izzie. "I want you to be the first one to try them."

"Sure." Izzie hesitantly took a bite of the muffin. They were surprisingly really good. "Mer these are amazing. Where did you get the recipe because I need to get a copy?"

"Uhmm…off some site on the internet."

"Seriously guys you need to taste these, they are delicious," she said handing two muffins to Mark and Derek. They both agreed with Izzie. When they had finished the muffins Derek started speaking.

"Do you want to stay at the trailer tonight?" he asked Meredith.

"Why?"

"Well if you come with me I may have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Meredith squealed. "Hold on I'll get my coat."

Finally Mark and Izzie would be left alone. As soon as they left Izzie leaped onto Mark's knee, "I am so glad they've gone, now we can do what we want."

"Oh yeah any ideas,"

"Yeah first of all we can put the rest of Meredith's food in the bin."

"My thoughts exactly, I am never coming round here again when she's cooking."

"It's ok for you; I've got to live with her."

"Aww poor you," Mark kissed the side of Izzie's neck.

"On second thoughts cleaning up could wait."

"Definitely," said Mark as Izzie led him up to her bedroom.

* * *

"When did you know you wanted to go into plastics?" It was a few hours after dinner and Izzie and Mark were lying in Izzie's bed.

"I'm not sure, I always knew I wanted to go into plastics or neuro, I guess in the end plastics was just the right choice for me. Have you picked a speciality yet?"

"I don't know. After Denny died," Izzie's voice shook a bit at the mention of Denny, "I wanted to go into cardio but recently I've been thinking about neuro."

"You'll have to make a decision soon, you become a resident next month."

"I know." She sat up and tied her hair back, "come on we have to go and clean the kitchen."

"Fun," said Mark sarcastically.

"The sooner we clean the kitchen the sooner we can come back up here," Izzie bribed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mark jumped off the bed, threw on some clothes and ran down to the kitchen. Izzie laughed and followed him. Mark was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "you're not a neat freak are you?"

"Why?"

"If you are you might have a small heart attack when you see the state of the kitchen."

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure Mer cleaned up as she cooked."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that." Izzie slowly walked into the kitchen.

She was lost for words, the room was a mess, bits of food were everywhere, plates and dishes were stacked next to the sink and the oven was still left on. "Oh my god!" Izzie exclaimed turning the oven off. "Is she trying to kill us because I swear I will kill her first."

Mark wrapped his arms around Izzie's waist, "it's not that bad, just leave it for Meredith to clean tomorrow."

Izzie shook her head, "this is so disgusting, we need to clean it up now."

Mark groaned, the one thing he hated most in the world was cleaning. That was one of the advantages of living in a hotel, people cleaned your messes up for you.

"Iz, I don't clean."

She handed him an apron and a pair of rubber gloves. "You do now."

Mark put the stuff on the table, "I don't think so."

"I do, if you don't help me you will be on my list."

"What list?"

"Same one that Meredith is on." He didn't move. "Fine if you help me I'll fetch your scones and cappuccino's for a week."

"Ok but I'm not wearing the apron or the gloves that's just taking it too far."

"Fine. First of all you can get the plates from the table and empty all the leftover food into the bin outside." Mark did that while Izzie loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes, next she got a cloth and started wiping food from the walls. How Meredith had made such a mess, she would never know.

"Look what I found," said Mark returning from the garden. He held up an empty packet of muffins.

"That bitch, she didn't even make the muffins she bought them. I am never talking to her again. Ever."

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you."

"Yeah you'd be sorry if you did."

It took them over two hours until the room was in an adequate state. "Izzie please can we go to bed now, I mean I never thought I'd say this on a second date but I can't even be bothered with sex. I just want to sleep."

"Mark you didn't even do anything, all you did was take the rubbish out and empty the dishwasher."

"What's your point?"

"You are such a typical man."

"For your sake I would hope so."

"Ok all I need to do now is hoover."

"Izzie please can you not do that in the morning? Do you have OCD or something?"

"No I just like things neat and tidy."

Mark forced the cloth out of her hand, "come on you can finish in the morning." He took her hands and pulled her upstairs. He was about to lie down on the bed when she screamed. "No don't lie down you're filthy you need to have a shower first,"

"You know, it's a good job I like you so much."

"Aww thanks I feel so loved, now move."

"Only if you come with me."

"Sure, I'll join you in five minutes I just need to do something first."

"What?"

Izzie looked at him sheepishly, "hoover!"

"Izzie, please just…you know what? Why am I even trying you're going to do it anyway."

"It will only take a few minutes then I'll shower with you, promise!"

He kissed her on the lips. "Good,"

"No don't kiss me, I'm dirty right now."

He smiled at her and went into the bathroom, tonight, if possible had made him like her even more.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl _

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

**You Get Me – Michelle Branch**

* * *

_Ok so I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, any ideas...please review...x _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be better, promise!x _

**__**

**_Chapter 7 _**

**__**

"Stupid alarm clock," Mark groaned and rolled away from Izzie, putting a pillow over his head. Izzie flung her arms out and hit the button to stop the alarm. After having cleaned and showered, despite Mark being 'too tired', there had been lots of sex which resulted in Mark and Izzie having very little sleep.

"What day is it?" asked Izzie.

Mark lifted his head from underneath the pillow, "Monday why?"

"Oh thank god!"

"Most people usually hate Monday's"

"Yeah well I'm off," said Izzie.

"Me too."

"Really?"

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Izzie. "No but I am one phone call away from cancelling my surgeries."

Izzie reached out, grabbed her phone and gave it to Mark. "There you go."

"It's Dr Sloane, uhu, no I'm afraid I won't be able to do any surgeries today, yes, I will be in tomorrow, well if there is an emergency you can page me, ok well if you'll let my patient's know I'll be going now. Ok bye." He hung up the phone. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the cinema, go for a walk, go shopping, and oh yeah Kill Meredith!"

"Kill Meredith, sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be."

"Can I watch?" 

"Even better, you could help."

"Nah, Derek would hate me again."

"I can't believe your meeting him for drinks tonight."

"Neither can I." Izzie raised her eyes to meet his.

"You really missed him."

It wasn't a question but he answered anyway. "Yes I did, he's my best friend, and well now you know what it's like to lose yours."

Izzie thought about George and everything that had happened between them. "I do, I wish that things between us would go back to the way there, but they'll never now. I can't believe I let myself get that drunk."

"Well if you hadn't we probably wouldn't be here right now."

Izzie stared at him for a minute before kissing him softly but quickly on his mouth. "Let's go for a walk." 

Mark kissed her back, "ok."

"Swings!" Izzie let go off Mark's hand and ran for the swings. They were taking a walk through the park. So far they had fed the ducks, ate ice cream and got lost in the trees. They had argued on which way to go and eventually Izzie had caved and followed Mark who turned out to be right.

He watched her with a smile on his face as she sat on the swing. She started swinging going higher and higher.

"Come on!" she shouted, pointing at the empty swing next to her.

"No it's fine seriously, swings are not really my thing."

Izzie stopped swinging. "Why?"

"No reason, just don't like them that much."

"You're afraid of heights."

"No I'm not."

"You're a bad liar too."

She could see straight through him. "Ok I have a fear of heights and I am good at lying, just not to you."

She jumped of the swing and threw her arms around his neck, "don't worry your secret's safe with me." At that moment Mark's pager went off, emergency at the hospital.

"Sorry," he apologized to Izzie.

"It's fine I'll come with you I want to speak to her anyway."

"Are you by chance referring to Meredith?"

"Yep."

He laughed and held out his hand. Izzie took it and they walked back to his car. They drove to the hospital and split up at reception.

"Izzie aren't you off today?" Izzie turned around and seen Meredith talking to her.

"I cannot believe you!"

"What?" Meredith was confused.

"I am so mad at you, have you ever heard of the word hygiene." A look of realization came over Meredith's face.

"Oh the kitchen."

"Yes the kitchen, I spent about two hours cleaning it up last night." Izzie was annoyed now.

"Iz, you could have left it and I would have done it tonight." 

"You left the oven on, and you didn't even make the muffins."

"Crap, how did you find that out?"

"I raided the bin, I knew they were too good for you to have made, the oven Mer, were you trying to burn the house?"

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "if you'll forgive me I'll do your post-ops for a week."

"A month?"

"No way!" Meredith protested.

"Do you want in the kitchen again."

"Two weeks, I'll do them for two weeks."

"Fine."

"Are you talking to me now?"

"Maybe, if I can borrow your car."

"Sure but how did you get here?"

"Mark."

"Cool," Meredith handed Izzie her keys and Izzie left and went to the car.

She sat in the parking lot thinking about the last few days. They had been great, she was actually happy, not the forced happy she'd been since Denny but happy the way she was before Alex, before being an intern.

_Everybody needs affection  
Looking for a deep connection  
So put a little bit of love in my life today  
Everybody needs some shelter  
Spend a little time together  
Come into my arms  
Let them tell you what I want to say_

Color my world  
Draw on my heart  
Take a picture of what you think love looks like  
in your imagination  
Write on my soul  
Everything you know  
Use every word you've ever heard  
To color my world

I've had enough of not believing  
Living life without a meaning  
I want something real and I feel it when I'm next  
to you  
Let's put out some love and devotion  
Window to my heart's emotion  
'Til the very end  
It's the place I'm gonna keep you in, yeah yeah 

Color my world  
Draw on my heart  
Take a picture of what you think love looks like  
in your imagination  
Write on my soul  
Everything you know  
Use every word you've ever heard  
To color my world 

**Westlife – Colour My World**

**

* * *

Well if you liked it please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter goes really fast I know but I have some major ideas for chapter 9._

__

_**Chapter 8 – A Week Later **_

__

Izzie handed over her money to the man behind the counter. In return he handed her a bone-dry cappuccino and blueberry scone. She couldn't believe he was actually making her get his mid morning snack. She didn't fetch things but then again he didn't clean. At least nobody knew he had cleaned, this was just humiliating.

"Don't tell me, you are actually fetching his things now, he so has you wrapped around his little finger," said Christina.

"He doesn't, this is Meredith's fault, if she hadn't made such a mess in the kitchen then I wouldn't have had to have Mark help me clean it up in return for this," she held up the stuff in her hands.

"Sloane cleaned," she looked shocked, "Seriously?"

He would be so embarrassed, "yep!"

"That's just wrong, I never thought I'd see the day, Mark Sloane, new host of 'How Clean Is Your House!"

"If it helps, he wasn't very good at it." Izzie left as George came over and went to find Mark.

"There you go," she said dumping the stuff on the desk. "That was so degrading."

"So was cleaning!"

"Ha funny, well at least that was the last time!"

"So what do you have in mind for tonight anyway?"

"I'm going to cook for you properly, no Meredith, no Derek, just me, you, good food and a great movie."

"What movie? Please don't say it's a chick flick."

"No, I was thinking horror, The Omen, old version, so much better than the crappy remake."

"You don't look like a horror girl; you look more of a Titanic and Just Married, Leonardo DiCaprio and Ashton Kutcher sort of girl."

"It's sad that you know so much about them and for the record I love those movies, and Ashton Kutcher, not so much Leo."

"It's not my fault Derek used to make me watch them."

"Just Married only came out in 2003."

"I know, worrying isn't it?"

"Dinner was amazing." Mark and Izzie had just finished Izzie's three course meal and they were now settling down to watch a movie. "I've never tasted cake quite like that before."

"Thanks, the recipe for the chocolate cake was my grandmas. She was the person who taught me to bake."

Mark kissed the top of her head inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo. "Well my compliments to the chef. You're hair smells really good by the way."

Izzie laughed, "You don't smell so bad yourself. Ok be quiet movie's starting." The whole way through the movie Izzie stayed right next to Mark refusing to let him go to the toilet because she didn't want to be left by herself. "I'm so scared," she wailed, "the boy and the nanny are so creepy."

"How many times have you seen this movie?"

"A lot, I usually don't get scared at horror movies but this one freaks me out."

"I didn't peg you for someone who believes in that sort of stuff, you know the devil and god."

"I don't, I believe in a higher power just not Christianity."

"I don't believe in religion, it's all a bunch of rubbish."

"Well what do you believe in?"

Mark thought about it for a minute, "I don't know but when I do you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

"For what? Letting you know about my beliefs."

"This past year has been terrible, I've had the worst time of my life but the past few days with you have been amazing. When Denny died I didn't know if I could ever feel this way again, especially not so soon but I do. I know it's only been a week since we've been going out but…"

He stroked her cheek with his hand, he had never felt this way before, he knew what he felt was real, "Isobel Stevens, I love you."

"I love you too."

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

**Life House – You and Me**

* * *

****

Ok so it went really fast,,,,,,


	9. Chapter 9

_I've skipped a few months here because I have a really good storyline planned for chapter 10 which 've alredy wrote most of. I might not be able to update for while because I'm moving house and I'm not sure if I have the internet there yet. I'll definetely update on friday though!_

_**Chapter 9** _

****

Things were going great between them. Mark and Izzie had been dating for two months now, they spent all of their free time together, and Mark basically lived at Meredith's house.

For Izzie the last two months had been the best of her life. Things were going great, at work, she had picked neuro and was now studying under Derek and her personal life was brilliant too. Things were great, except for the last few days. She felt like Mark was pulling away from her. He was just distant.

"Mark is everything ok with you?", she asked, "You haven't really been yourself lately." They were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Izzie was eating muffins while Mark had gone for the healthier choice of cereal.

"Yeah, of course."

Izzie smiled at him, "ok." There was something wrong she just had to find out what.

Mark replayed the conversation he had had with Addison the week before. They had gotten into an argument and somehow onto the subject of the baby she had gotten aborted. His baby.

_"No wonder I didn't keep it, can you imagine the kind of father you would be?" she screamed. _

_"You have no idea what kind of father I would make," he yelled back. _

_"Oh no Mark I do, a terrible one, it's a good job I didn't keep it. I don't know how I even slept with you in the first place." _

_"I'm having trouble remembering why as well!" _

_"You're pathetic, you always hurt the people you 'love'. Derek, me who's next? Izzie? You say you love her but you should end it before you break her heart, she's much better off without you, you don't deserve her, she deserves someone who cares, someone who actually loves her, not someone who just uses her for sex. You don't love her, you aren't even capable of love. You are a terrible excuse for a human being." _

She was right, he had no idea what he was doingIzzie. She deserved someone so much better than him, someone like Denny. He had heard about Denny from the nurses and Meredith, how when he died, a part of Izzie had gone with him. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't.

"Actually there is something I need to speak with you about." He immediately had Izzie's full attention. "I…," he didn't get to speak as at that moment Derek and Meredith came into the kitchen.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" she asked.

"No it's fine," Mark replied, "I have to go," he put his bowl in the sink and headed out the door, "see you at the hospital."

"Derek you're his best friend, what's up with him," Izzie said to Derek.

"I don't know I've never seen him this way before."

"Please will you talk to him for me?"

"Sure." She had to find out what was wrong with him.

* * *

It was the end of his shift and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Izzie all day. He found her sitting on the bench outside reading a magazine. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for Meredith, she's giving me a lift home since my car's in the garage and you ran out this morning without even a kiss goodbye. Shocking."

"Look Iz I need to talk to you."

She closed her magazine and put it in her bag, "I'm listening."

"The last two months have been good but this it where it ends."

Izzie's eyes widened in shock, "What, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I just don't feel that way about you."

"Ok shoot me if I'm wrong, but telling me you love me is a pretty big indication that you emm I don't know, love me."

This was killing him. "Well I didn't mean it, I just said that because you said it first, but I never did love you, all you were good for was sex."

The tears were now streaming down Izzie's face. "You were the one that said it first!"

He shrugged, "whatever."

"I can't believe you, I can't, I…" He didn't wait to hear anymore, he couldn't. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok but he couldn't she deserved more than he could give.

She couldn't believe it. What he'd said, the way he had said it, the way he had just left her.

"Izzie what's wrong?"

"He broke up with me, he just told me that he never loved me and that everything we had was a lie."

"Who did?" asked Meredith.

"Mark, who do you think?"

"But he, he wouldn't do that."

"Well he did." She would kill him. Izzie had been through hell and now this. She would kill him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Hold on I'm coming," he had a feeling that he knew who it was. His bets were on Alex, Christina or Meredith. He was wrong it was Derek.

"Have you come to lecture me?"

"Huh?"

"About Izzie, have you come about her?"

Derek had no idea what he was talking about. "Mark what did you do?"

Mark sat down on his bed. "I broke up with her."

"What! Why?"

"Because I love her."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"You know when you left New York, I lived with Addison?"

"Don't tell me you dumped Izzie for Addison."

"I cheated on Addison, I hurt you and I hurt her, chances are if I stay with Izzie, I'll hurt her the most."

"Mark, I know you think you're a bad guy but you're not."

"I am Derek, if Meredith hadn't forced you, would you even be talking to me right now?"

"Yes because you're my best friend and you're right you did hurt me. You hurt me more than Addison did, because you are my best friend but that's why I forgave you."

"I didn't even love Addison."

"I know but you love Izzie."

"So, I still hurt you."

"Why have you done this now, why not dump her two months ago when all this started, why even go out with her in the first place."

" Addison is right, I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being. Iz doesn't deserve me." Derek could see that there was nothing he could do to change Mark's mind.

"How did you break up with her?"

"I told her that I'd just used her and that all she was good for was sex."

"Well you did a great job of not hurting her."

"Stop being sarcastic, it was easier than telling her just how much I loved her."

"Easy doesn't necessarily mean right."

"Nothing about this was easy," said Mark sadly.

Alex, Christina and Meredith were sitting in the hospital basement. It was a day later and Meredith was telling them about the events of the night before.

"I can't believe it."

"Derek says he did it because he doesn't want to end up hurting her."

"Yeah because that didn't already happen," snorted Alex.

"He loves her though, I know he does, you haven't seen them when they're together, they are perfect for each other." Meredith sighed sadly. "And now Izzie's going to go back to the way she was when Denny died."

"I never thought in a million years I would ever say this, but I missed happy and cheerful Izzie, I was glad when she came back," said Christina.

"Glad when who came back?" asked George. Meredith filled him in on what had happened.

"Well that's what she gets from going out with a guy like Sloane."

"Dude," replied Alex, "you don't really mean that."

"I do, she always picks the worst guys to go out with."

"That's not saying much for me and you. We both slept with her."

"Like I'd forget, that is sort of the reason why we're not talking."

Meredith looked at George, "George she really needs you right now please? Callie would understand."

"No she wouldn't,"

"George you need to talk to her,"

"Talk to who," said Izzie. The silence said it all. "Oh right I get it. I was stupid enough to fall for a guy who you all warned me would hurt me but still I went ahead and fell for him and now you're trying to get the other mistake I made to try and talk to me to get me to open up and spill my feelings. Well let me save you some time. It hurts ok, it hurts because I honestly believed that he was different that he actually did love me but I was wrong and you were right!" She turned to George, "I screwed up your life and now Sloane's screwed up mine. I guess karma really is a bitch." She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran away.

Christina got up and made to follow Izzie. "I am going to hunt him down, chop him into little pieces and sell his body parts for cash."

"She was doing fine, she was doing really well and then you happened. You broke her."

"I'm sorry Dr Yang are you talking to me." Christina had found Mark at the nurses' station.

"You know full well that I am talking to you."

"Well I'm not talking to you." He tried to walk away but Christina grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"How dare you hurt her, how dare you say something like that to her after all she has been through. She was finally moving on from Denny she was getting on with her life and now she is a mess again because of you."

"If you ever speak to me like that again, I will make sure that you never see the inside of a hospital again."

"You don't scare me, don't think that you'll get away with what you done," she walked away; "Karma's a bitch!"

_Baby, tell me, are we heading into trouble, yeah  
Is it my imagination taking whole  
Do I read to much into the way we slay  
The way you move away from me  
I may feel that you're the one  
But when all is said and done_

Love takes two  
Time after time we've talked it through  
Cos baby, I need you  
What am I supposed to do  
Love takes two

There's a whole lot of things you can do and do without me, yeah  
There's a million things I can do and do alone  
But the best you can do for yourself  
Is sharing with that someone else  
No one wants to be alone  
It's the one thing that I know

Love takes two  
Time after time we've talked it through  
Cos baby, I need you  
What am I supposed to do

When your words could disguise what you're going through  
But they can't fool your heart  
Now it's time to decide what you wanna do  
I'm telling you  
Love takes two

**Westlife – Love Takes Two**

_So please let me know what you think, I love reviews so much they make my day which is sad really but anyway please review...Love Gemma x _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 _**

****

"Izzie, please hurry up I need in the bathroom." Meredith banged on the door, she was going to be late for work if Izzie didn't get a move on. "What are you doing in there? Bailey's already pissed at me, I can't be late."

It had been a week since Mark had dumped Izzie, she wasn't really speaking to anyone, she wasn't even baking that much. She had just been walking around like a zombie and no one seemed to be able to help her. The bathroom door opened.

"Finally." Izzie held out what was in her hands. A pregnancy test! "Oh my god is it positive?"

"Mer I don't what to do."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Please stop saying that," Izzie said through her tears.

"Sory, ok we have to go to Addison, you need tests and you need to tell Mark. Mark is the father right?"

"Of course he's the father. I can't go see Addison, I'm not ready and there is no way that I can tell Mark."

"You don't have to tell Mark," she said sympathetically, "but you do have to go to Addison you know that."

"Please don't tell anyone."

Meredith hugged her, "don't worry Iz, I won't, I'll talk to Addison for you."

Izzie burst out crying again, "I miss him so much." Meredith hugged her comfortingly.

"I know Iz, it will be ok," she had no idea how everything would be ok.

* * *

"How is she?"

"I suppose you mean Izzie? Mark she's fine, she thinks that you honestly don't care about her, she has been like the living dead for the past week now."

"Derek, I don't know what to do, I love her so much."

"Then why are sitting here with me when you should be at home with her."

"I told you already."

"Yeah I know, you love her you don't want to see her get hurt, well trust me Mark, she's hurting right now."

"It will be better for her in the long run."

"That's what you think."

"No I know it will be."

"So are you and Addison still not talking?"

"No."

"What was that even about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was that fight something to do with why you broke up with Izzie?"

Mark didn't say anything, he just stared into his drink.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Derek.

* * *

" Addison what did you say to Mark exactly when you had that fight with him last week?"

"I told him the truth."

"Which was?"

"Derek go away he's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Are you aware that him and Izzie broke up?"

"Of course I am, gossip travels faster than disease around here."

"He dumped her because he doesn't want to hurt her, he thinks that he'll hurt her the way he hurt me and you."

"Well he's right."

"No he's not Addison, he's a wreck, she's a wreck they're both wrecks."

"Not my problem."

"It is if you caused it."

"Derek you had no idea what went on after you left New York so please just stay out of it."

"He cheated on you I get that, you cheated on me it doesn't make you a bad person, granted it makes you sleazy, unfaithful, a whore and an adulterer but it doesn't make you a bad person.",

"It wasn't that Derek, it's Mark of course he would cheat on me."

"What was it then?"

"If you want to know I suggest you ask him."

Derek sighed Izzie and him had become really good friends, especially since she chose neuro and Mark was his best friend and he hated seeing them like this. This is what it must have been like for Meredith's friends when he had picked Addison. He still regretted doing that.

"Dr Montgomery, can I please speak with you for a minute."

"Of course Dr Grey, what is it?"

"It's Izzie, she emm, she emm she took a pregnancy test this morning and emm it was positive."

"Oh god."

"That was my exact reaction. Do you think you could run the tests and stuff."

"Sure, of course, if she's not doing anything I'm free now."

"I'll go get her."

Meredith went and got Izzie. She had been sitting in the basement by herself staring at the wall. They went back to where Addison was. "Please don't make a chart."

"It's fine Izzie," Addison said sympathetically, "some things need to be kept private."

Addison ran all the tests on Izzie and a few hours later Izzie finally received the news. "I'm definitely pregnant."

"I need to make a chart up now."

"No please the nurses can't find out, everyone will know."

"Ok fine I won't make a chart now but I will need to make one soon, so please tell me when I can ok."

Izzie nodded, "Ok I'll leave you two alone now."

"Thanks for everything." Addison smiled and left the room.

"Izzie what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I can't do it alone Meredith."

"You have to tell Mark."

"No he made it perfectly clear where he stands."

"He has a right to know."

"He gave up the right to know last week."

"What happens if you keep it? He'll find out eventually."

"Not if I have an abortion."

"What? You mean you're considering getting rid of it."

"I don't know, I can't go through with this again I can't."

"What do you mean again?"

"I was pregnant before, Hannah, she's 11 now, and she has really good parents," Izzie explained as the tears fell down her face.

"Iz, I had no idea, you should've told me. Does anyone know?"

"No, I just, I can't go through giving a baby up again but I can't bring it up by myself."

"Ok well first of all let's get you home and then we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Izzie nodded silently as she wiped the tears from her face.

She went home and sat in her room for most of the day. She went to knock on Meredith's door but was stopped by the sound of voices.

"She has to tell him."

"Derek she doesn't want to she doesn't even know if she's keeping it yet."

Izzie opened the door, "Meredith why did you tell him, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone." She started crying.

"He found the pregnancy test in the bin Iz, I had to tell him."

Izzie turned to Derek, "please, I know Mark's your best friend but please don't tell him."

"Iz, I…you have to."

"I don't! Do you think that he even wants to know."

"Of course he does."

"Well it doesn't matter I'm getting an abortion."

"What," said Derek and Meredith at the same time. 

"I told you Meredith, I cannot, I will not do this again." She slammed the door shut on her way out.

"What did she mean again?" asked Derek.

"She had a baby 11 years ago I just found out this morning, she gave it up for adoption but she doesn't think she can go through with that again."

"Mark would want to know,"

"I know but you can't tell him, we have to think about Iz Derek, Mark broke her heart, we have to be there for her right now, she needs us."

Derek hugged her, "I know it will just be hard talking to Mark pretending that nothing's up."

Meredith sighed, "It's for the best."

"No it's not."

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away_

4 AM forever

Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away

4 AM forever

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you to you  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through to you  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever 

**Lostprophets – 4 AM Forever**

_Please let me know what you thought! Does anybody have any good ideas for the next chapter or what Izzie should do with the baby cause I have no idea what to do please let me know!x _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 _**

Mark and Derek were sitting in the café eating lunch. "Why did you and Addison break up?"

"I cheated on her."

"I know but she said there was another reason as well."

Mark looked hesitant but talked anyway. "She was pregnant."

"Oh my god."

"Yes she had an abortion."

"Addie had an abortion but why?"

"Apparently I'm a pathetic excuse for a human," he said sadly.

Mark had done a lot of bad things but he did not deserve that. "I have to go," said Derek standing up, I'll come round later."

"It's fine you don't have to baby sit me." Mark laughed, "Baby sit, how appropriate."

"I will be round later," Derek said firmly.

He left the café and went to find Izzie. She found him first. "Dr Shepherd I have the CT results. We need to operate."

"Izzie, I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Ok," they went into an empty conference room. "What is it?"

"You have to tell Mark."

"Derek we've been through this."

"No Izzie, Addison got pregnant in New York and she had the baby aborted." Izzie's eyes widened in shock. "He has the right to know."

"If I don't tell him he'll never know, it won't matter."

"It will, don't do this to him Izzie please."

She put her hand to her mouth, pushed past Derek and ran to the toilets. He followed her but waited outside. She came back out, "sorry about that."

"It's fine are you still going ahead."

"With the abortion, yes."

"You don't have to, even if Mark's not here for you, which he will be, you have everyone else, me, Meredith, Christina, Alex, you have everyone here for you, you do not have to do this."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, I just I can't do it."

His pager beeped. "It's Mr Thorn, do you have his results."

"Yeah I left them in the conference room. I'll go get them."

It was a few hours later and the surgery had been a success, "Do you want a lift home?" Derek asked Izzie.

"No, it's fine, I have to do something first." She left him and went to the gallery to watch Mark's surgery. When it had finished she waited until Mark was left alone in the OR and went down to talk to him.

"Mark I need to talk to you."

He looked surprised to see her. "Izzie what, why?"

"I'm…" she stopped and put her hand to her stomach. She bit her lip, obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?" said Mark immediately concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing; I can't talk to you right now."

She ran out of the room and leant against the wall, breathing slowly. Something was wrong, she could feel it, she had to find Addison. "Stevens are you ok?" It was Bailey.

"No, I need to get Dr Montgomery."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Please Dr Bailey, please can you find her for me."

Bailey stopped a passing nurse. "Find Dr Montgomery immediately, tell its urgent, get her to meet me in room 20."

The nurse nodded and ran away, leaving Izzie and Bailey by themselves. "Come with me." She took Izzie's hand and gently led her to the empty room.

Addison was there a few minutes later. She took one look at Izzie and immediately began checking her and asking her questions. "Has there been any bleeding." Izzie shook her head. "Ok I need you to lie back so I can do an ultrasound." Izzie's pager started beeping.

"Just ignore it," Bailey said taking it away from her.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry," said Addison after she had done the ultrasound.

"I've miscarried." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Is there anyone you would like to be here?" She knew that they meant Mark.

"Please get Meredith."

Bailey nodded and went to find Meredith.

* * *

She found Derek first. "Have you seen Meredith?"

"I was talking to her earlier but I've not seen her since, have you seen Stevens because she failed to answer her page which resulted in my patient dying," said Derek angrily.

"I told Stevens not to answer it."

"Why would you do that?"

"She couldn't answer it. That should be enough for you."

"Is the baby ok?"

"You knew," said Bailey, her voice rising. "You knew."

"Yes, well I basically live with her."

"She lost it."

"Oh no, is she ok? Wait don't answer that of course she's not ok, is there anything I can do?"

"She wants Meredith. Was Mark the father?"

"Yes."

"Did he know?"

"No. I'm going to go tell him."

"Does Izzie want him to know?"

"No but I'm going to tell him anyway and don't try and talk me out of it."

"I'm not going to; I think you should tell him."

"Good."

"How attached was she?"

"She said she was going to get an abortion but I don't think she could've gone through with it."

"Ok you go find Mark and I'll find Meredith."

* * *

Mark had been searching for Izzie since she had run out of the OR. He couldn't find her anywhere where was she?

"Mark I need to talk to you?"

"I need to find Izzie, she came into the OR and said she had to tell me something but then she ran out, she didn't look well."

"She's not."

"What happened," asked Mark feeling sick at the thought of something bad happening to Izzie.

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Derek please just tell me what's going on."

"Izzie found out she was pregnant about a week ago." Mark sank down into a chair. "She had a miscarriage."

"Why didn't she tell me, why didn't you tell me, how did you even found out?"

"The only people that knew were Meredith, Addison, now Bailey and me. I found the pregnancy test in the bin. She didn't tell you because of how you broke up with her. I didn't tell you because she begged me not to."

"She was coming to tell me, that was why she was looking for me."

"She's with Meredith now."

"I can't believe this. What was she going to do with the baby?"

Derek did not want to tell Mark about the abortion. "I don't know."

"You don't have to lie to me, she was going to have an abortion."

"Yes," said Derek simply.

"I need to be alone right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Derek please." Mark said with tears in his eyes.

"I'll speak to you after."

* * *

Meredith and Izzie were at home sitting in the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" asked Meredith.

"I'm not hungry."

"Izzie please you have to eat something, I'm going to order Chinese."

"You hate Chinese food."

"Yeah but you like it."

"Why aren't you out with Derek?"

"Because I want to be here with you."

"I'm fine."

"You say that but you're not. I'm just saying that I'm here for you if you want to talk or to cry," said Meredith remembering when Christina lost her baby.

"I'm not going to have a break down like Christina."

"I didn't say that, I said I'm here for you that's all."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So where is Derek anyway?"

"Emm he's with Mark."

"He told Mark. I told him not to."

"I know but he was worried about you and whatever you say it was Mark's baby too."

"I was going to tell him."

"You were?"

"Yes, I went to tell him but then that's when I miscarried."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, I ran out before he could do or say anything. Do you think it would have been different if he was still here?"

"I think you would be in a lot less pain."

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right _

**The All-American Rejects – It Ends Tonight**

_So Izzie lost the baby and now Mark knows! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, I live for them lol, keep them coming..x _


End file.
